


Call Me Honey

by johnwatsoneatsass



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, John pulls a prank on Sherlock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnwatsoneatsass/pseuds/johnwatsoneatsass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John pulls a prank on Sherlock. *Rated teen & up for language*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Honey

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I have ever written! Feeback would be wonderful.

After a long day at the clinic, John trudged tiredly into 221B, the smells of strange and not-so-pleasant food filling his nostrils.  
“Good Lord,” muttered John. “What is that arse up to this time?” He followed his nose into the kitchen, where John’s favorite jumper had been laid across the table with about thirty different food stains on it.  
“Oh my fucking God. Sherlock!” John roared, stomping around the flat to search for the annoying tit he called a flatmate. He opened the door to Sherlock’s cluttered room to find him, surprisingly, fast asleep on the floor, drooling a bit onto the biology textbook under his head. John’s face softened as he gazed upon the sleeping detective. Sherlock looked like a child while resting, his face relaxed and cleared of sharp edges and furrowed brows. 

John realized that he had never seen Sherlock in such a deep and peaceful sleep. And though he desperately wanted to yell at him for ruining his best jumper, he couldn’t bring himself to wake him up. 

He still deserves to be punished, John thought. Remembering a prank pulled on him during his second year of study at Queen Mary’s, John tiptoed back to the kitchen, grabbed a jar of honey and a spoon, then quietly stepped back into Sherlock’s room. He removed the lid from the jar and proceeded to drizzle honey onto the younger man’s face. When John was satisfied with the amount of honey, he went back to the sitting room to take a nap and wait for Sherlock’s reaction.

Two hours later, John awoke with a start as he heard a shriek from Sherlock’s room. John snickered quietly as Sherlock ran from his room, slamming the door behind him.  
“What- what did you do to me? I know why you did this and I did you a favor. That jumper wasn’t very pleasing to the eye, to put it bluntly.” John turned around in his chair, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as Sherlock’s form came into focus. John was not prepared for the sight before him.

Sherlock was half naked- he must have removed his dress shirt- and covered in honey.

His whole face and neck glistened with it, and it had begun to trickle down Sherlock’s smooth bare chest. It covered his palms and fingertips. John involuntarily shuddered at Sherlock’s vulnerable gorgeousness.

John realized that he had been staring with his mouth open for a few seconds longer than best friends and flatmates do. Sherlock noticed. John rose out of his chair, attempting to cover his reddened face. He decided he would just go to the toilet to avoid anything awkward for the time being, but Sherlock stepped toward him and blocked his way. 

Sherlock had his deduction face on- that quirky, albeit sexy look of confusion and frustration. After a moment, he brought his honey-covered finger to John’s lips and smeared the sweet stickiness over and around his mouth, smirking. 

“Come on, John. Did you really think you could pull a prank this messy and not get a little messy yourself?” 

John rolled his eyes and Sherlock’s breath hitched slightly as John sucked on his bottom lip, attempting to suck off the honey. Sherlock stepped closer to him. John knew that Sherlock wasn’t one to respect personal space, but for some reason John didn’t want to step away. Sherlock gazed down at John with an expression of what could only be described as adoration. John swallowed dryly and his heart raced. Sherlock leaned down ever so slowly, as if asking for permission. John wasn’t sure what to do- he wasn’t gay- but John knew that this felt right and decided he would save the emotional sexual awakening for later. He tilted his head up and- oh. 

It was the lightest brush of sticky lips, but it was perfect. It was right. Sherlock’s soft cupid’s bow lips fit with John’s like their mouths had always been made to kiss. They slowly pulled away, gazing into each other’s eyes for a moment, before Sherlock spoke.  
“Oh, um, I got honey on the side of your face.”  
They both broke out into giggles. John swiftly ran to the kitchen and wetted a flannel with warm water, first cleaning off his own face, then making Sherlock kneel so John could wipe the honey from his face and chest as well.

John knew he needed to think about what had just happened, and Sherlock knew and respected that. So, they retired to their rooms, the taste of honey still fresh on their tongues, both happy that John’s jumper had been destroyed.


End file.
